Demarcation
by TokiHime
Summary: When boredom becomes an obsession, Sesshomaru isn't ready for all the repercussions to fly at him like they do. And all because he was bored.


**Demarcation**

* * *

**Toki: Hello! So i've been obsessed with Inuyasha ever since I was introduced to it in Highschool and I've always wanted to write a fic for it for years. But you know what i've noticed about Sesshomaru/Kagome fics? They fall in love with each other wayyyyyyy too fast. There's a couple of stories, 2 or 3 I can think of off the top of my head where their relationship wasn't fast-paced and came together beautifully in the end. So i'm here to write my own take on a what if: How Kagome and Sesshomaru would fall in love realistically.**

**Summary: When boredom becomes an obsession, Sesshomaru isn't ready for all the ****repercussions to fly at him like they do. And all because he was bored.**

**Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru and uh...well if anything else happens, it happens. Im a slut for crack pairings ha ha :)**

**Warning: Violence, blood, sex, Obsessive behavior. DRAMA AND LOTS OF IT. Naraku because he's his own warning. And some Yaoi. YAOI. YaOi. This is your only warning, so if you don't back out now I don't know what else to tell you. Please don't try and bash my story knowing I gave you a warning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, this is all for shits and giggles because I'm in love with the show.**

**Spoilers: None really, I guess sometime after season 5...? You know what, Kikiyo is alive and Naruku is still at large on the prowl. There you go lmao.**

**~By the way~**

**●Talking- **"SessKag"

**●Thinking-_"SessKag"_**

**●Flashback- ***SessKag*****

**●Demon Sesshomaru: _'SessKag'_**

**Enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start**

The clock on the wall that reads six-thirty pm rings and Kagome readily gets up from her seat and out the door, waving goodbye to her teacher.

It's been 5 years since she started her time-traveling journey and now at the age of twenty, Kagome has to admit that life is going pretty okay. She ended up passing high school with average grades and got accepted into a decent college, and she's aiming for a bachelor's in psychology. An interesting major she never would have thought of doing, but Kagome feels her destiny is to be a therapist and study how the human brain works. It's a fascinating field of study really, and for the past two years she's really enjoyed it.

Walking to the library where she plans to meet her friends and head to dinner since she's now done with her afternoon class, she steps into the building with a smile on her face. One of her classes she's taking for extra credit is about Greek mythology and each person has to write a report, a five-page essay on the history of a Greek God. Ironically the God Kagome has been given is Hades. His initial background seemed really depressing, but after hearing about Persephone, Kagome is exhilarated to do a study about them.

She's a huge romantic herself and it's a forbidden love story after all.

So she walks to the back of the library to the fantasy/mythology section and eyes the very large bookshelves until she looks up and frowns. The history of Hades and Persephone is all the way at the top, and the shelf itself is maybe almost seven feet tall. She turns her head left, then right to see if an associate is nearby and even walks around the corner to see if she can spot a stepping stool.

Nothing.

She walks back over to the shelf and huffs, maybe she should just go home and google it instead since it's obvious there's no way she's reaching that. And where the hell are all the employees?

"Which one did you need?" She squeaks at the sudden voice behind her and quickly turns around, holding her heart through the fabric of her shirt. When did someone even sneak up behind her, she heard no footsteps just now.

Blinking, she gives the stranger a look over and a small tinge of pink tickles her cheeks.

He's tall, probably about a whole foot above her and he's wearing a crisp white shirt, black slacks and dress shoes to match. But his fancy business attire isn't what has her blushing, besides the fact that his sleeves are rolled up and his arms are extremely muscular. His hair is black and long, pulled back into a neat low ponytail. The front of his hair reminds her of a certain demon from the past, two puffy bangs framing his forehead, but no moon crescent in the middle. And his eyes...Oh God his eyes are a sparkling silver, but they look so unearthly and seem like they're glowing, almost like it isn't his real eye color. Maybe he's wearing contacts? But looking closer she doesn't see the normal clear ring when people wear them.

"Ahem, is there something on my face miss?" Kagome shake's her head and wants to slap herself for looking like a fool just now. How many seconds has she been staring at this man, and he's even smirking at her? Wow, cocky much.

"Uh, sorry about that, you just caught me off guard is all. Anyway, im trying to reach that book at the top about Hades on the far left, two books away from Aphrodite's history." Gracefully he reaches for the book and before he gives it to Kagome's ready hands, he pauses to take a look at the book himself and opens it to the first page before glancing at her.

"Hades and Persephone, huh?...An interesting tale, but why are you reading something like this?" He gently hands the book to her and she holds it tight to her chest.

"Well, it's not like I wanna read it in my free time, but it's for a school project for my Greek mythology class. See, me and each of my classmates has to do this assignment and write a five-page essay on the history of a specific Greek God by the end of next week. I just so happen to get Hades, and when I found out about his love interest I was even more excited to write about it. I can't wait to read this story!" The man smiles at her and there's a sudden sparkle in his eyes that makes her hold the book tighter to her chest.

"The forbidden love between a mortal girl and the ruler of the underworld, not to mention the family drama. This is good, you might not want to skip a single detail of this story, and pay close attention to Persephone and how she deals with Hades. Who knows, it might come in handy for you in the near future, Kagome." He says and begins to walk away.

She watches him until he disappears from her and sight, still confused about why a man that gorgeous even talked to her. Where did he even come from, who is he?

"Pssst Kagome, who was that guy?" Startled again, she almost drops her book and turns around to see her three best friends from high school hiding behind another bookshelf, Ayumi popping her head out with a smile.

"Ayumi, Eri, Yuka? What the heck are you guys doing being creeps, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Her friends come out of hiding with sly looks on their faces and she feels a sudden headache about to come on.

"Who was that man Kagome, he was gorgeous! Another secret boyfriend of yours?" Eri questions with a grin.

"Come on girls, give her a break. If my man was that gorgeous I wouldn't tell anyone about him either." Yuka jumps in and before Kagome can say anything, Ayumi comes beside her and puts a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Will you two relax, you've always been like this when it comes to Kagome and her romance life since high school. I think it's sweet that Kagome keeps her love life private." Shaking her head, Kagome looks at her friends and sighs.

"Look, I love you guys but im hungry and no, he's not my boyfriend. In fact I just met him literatlly a minute ago and he helped me get the book off the shelf. Now let's go eat, im starving!" She ushers them out the library after paying for her book. She needs to hurry up and eat since she's shopped for medical supplies and snacks for the feudal era already. Inuyasha is going to be pissed if she's late again, they're so close to finally completing the Shikon jewel.

Then a sudden thought occurs that makes her freeze, thinking back to the stranger she just met.

How did he know her name...?

* * *

"Alright mom, im off!" Kagome yells from upstairs, throwing her new black bookbag on while her hair is still wet from getting out the shower. The yellow book bag she's been carrying for years finally busted last week. It was about time for a new sturdier one anyway.

"Honey, did you pack those lunches I made for your friends? I know Inuyasha loves pork and ramen and especially made his with love." She runs into the kitchen and gives her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah I did, thanks mom." Before she dashes out, her mother puts a gentle hand on her shoulder and ask,

"Don't forget your book, you left it in the kitchen earlier when you were telling me about your project. You said it's due in a week?" Making an 'O' shape with her mouth, she takes the book from the kitchen table and holds it with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, almost forgot it and there's no wifi in the feudal era. I'll see you in about a week when the essay's due, im so pumped to read this!" Her mother hums and it makes Kagome pause.

"What up's mom, something wrong?" Shaking her head, her mother goes back to cleaning the dishes.

"No, just that im kind of biased towards that story. While im happy Hades and Persheopne fell in love in the end, their upbringing wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. I mean he kiddna-"

"Mom, no spoilers please!"

"Oh, sorry," Her mother chuckles out. "You'll learn why im not too fond of the story, any mother can feel the same way as I do. To have their daughter suddenly taken away from their grasp, what tragic tale-" Kagome's mother turns her head to see Kagome covering her ears and waves her hand. "Im joking Kagome, no more spoilers. Now go on, I know you told me Inuyasha doesn't like to be kept waiting." With a sigh, Kagome bids her mother a farewell and leaves out the house.

She enters to where the well she's all too familiar with is and without hesitation, jumps in.

When she arrives she looks up at the stars from the bottom of the well and instantly knows she is in the feudal era. The stars barely show since the city lights and buildings block them, but the sight of the sky in the feudal era always takes her breath away.

Blinking, she's surprised Inuyasha isn't above to help her out the well and she huffs. She hates when she has to climb up by herself.

Climbing the vines and almost to the top, a hand shoots out to help her up but it's a purple kimono sleeve instead of a red one. Pulling her out the well, she's surprised to find Miroku and dusts herself off when her feet meet soft grass. She looks up at the perverted monk who has now become like a brother to her and gives him a small hug, smiling when he returns it without trying to cop a feel.

"Lady Kagome, I am glad for your return back to this era. Sango has just returned from her home as well, so it's been just me and Shippo as of late." Kagome tilts her head at that statement.

"Well I understand Sango, but what about Inuyasha? No offense Miroku, but im just surprised you're here instead of him. Usually, he waits for me and then we argue because he hates when I go home. Where is he?" To a normal person that whole scenario sounds very unhealthy, but to Kagome, it's a normal thing now.

"That's a good question, my friend. I wish I could answer you, but I haven't seen him since this afternoon when he took off after he saw soul collec..." Miroku immediately freezes up and closes his mouth. Kagome_ just_ got back and he feels like an idiot that at this very moment is when his memory wants to put two and two together. But Kagome doesn't need Miroku to finish his sentence and she takes a deep breath.

Inuyasha went after Kikyo.

And honestly, this news isn't a big shock to her like it would have been years ago when she was a teenager. She still hates Kikyo, there's no denying that truth, but not because of the fact that she was a major cock block to her and Inuyasha's relationship romantically. No, Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship has been strained for years, Kikyo being the main reason for this. However, the reason Kagome hates Kikyo now is that Kikyo is a petty individual who strings Inuyasha around because she knows she can, and Kagome is never nervous when she comes around anymore. If Kikyo really wanted to be with Inuyasha, they would have been a thing and had ran off together by now.

Rolling her eyes, she shrugs and walks around Miroku, "So he saw soul collectors because Kikyo knows I wasn't around and summoned for him. So what? He'll come back eventually when she's done with him. Anyway, thanks for being here to make sure I made it back safely. Now where's Shippo, I miss him!" She says happily and Miroku stares at her like she's grown two heads, then walks fast to catch up and walk next to her.

"You're not upset he's probably gone off to spend the night with Lady Kikyo, Kagome?" She shakes her head, all anger pushed aside because seeing her fox son is more important right now.

"Nah, he can go be with her if he wants, I...I don't know Miroku, I guess I just stopped caring? I still love Inuyasha and I always will, but platonically. He's my best friend and I want him to be happy, but Im not _in_ love with him anymore. Kikyo will always be number one in his life and i've learned I just can't compete with her. Besides I need to focus on myself before a boy comes into my life again, I almost failed school for him!" Miroku smiles at Kagome and lays a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"My, my Kagome, you've really grown up. Back when we first met, if I told you this news you surely would have started crying and ran away to be by yourself. The sadness in your eyes always hurt us to see, but it's a miracle you have moved on from our furry friend. Fate just didn't intend for you two to be together, but im sure the right fellow will come along when the time is right." Kagome playfully slaps him, shaking her head at the taller man.

Minutes later they arrive at Kaede's hut and Shippo jumps into Kagome's arms before she enters, literally. She spins him around and snuggles him, giving him kisses on the cheek. Shippo has become something like a son to Kagome over the years, ever since the night she found him crying because he had a nightmare about his dead parents. She held him in her arms until he fell asleep and he called her 'mama'. Since that night, Shippo looks up to her like she's his own mother now, and Kagome doesn't mind when he calls her mom.

"Mom, I missed you, did ya bring my candy like you promised!?" He holds out his tiny paws and blinks up at her with those big green eyes she adores.

"I sure did, but you have to let me get it out my bag first. I even brought you some new toys and coloring books! Oh and some actual books too since you still need to learn how to read properly." Shippo's ears flatten at the last part of her sentence, he hates when she forces him to read and write.

Jumping down from her arms, Kagome adjusts her backpack and heads inside after Shippo, Miroku right behind her. Inside Kaede seems to be having a serious conversation with Sango, because Sango's eyes catch Mirkuo's and she and Kaede immediately stop talking. Kagome thought it odd, wondering what they were talking about just now. But she dismisses the thought when Sango stands and goes to hug her.

"Kagome, i've missed you. Glad you're back." She quickly returns Sango's hug and squeezes tight. Sango has definitely become one of her best friends and the sister she never had. The tough warrior has been through so much, and she can't think of another woman beside her mother that she can trust to vent and tell everything to.

"I've missed you too Sango, and hello Kaede." She bends down and gives the older woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Kagome, how are ye doing? Is your schooling going well?"

"Yes, thank you for asking!" Kagome takes a seat by the fire, Shippo moving into her lap to curl into it. Kirara comes up to her and she pets the demonic kitten, then looks up and notices how nervous Sango looks sitting next to Miroku across from them.

Between whatever the heck is wrong with Sango, and Inuyasha's whereabouts, she sighs. Why are her friends so secretive? And then she thinks back to the conversation she had with Miroku just moments ago.

Will she really ever find the right guy? Who knows.

* * *

Sesshomaru stares at the three demonesses dancing in front of him, bored out of his mind.

This happens every year around the time mating season begins during the spring, and unfortunately, this occurs twice a year for him because he's a dog demon.

Each year new demoness and demons of all kinds come to the castle to try and impress him, whether it's putting on a performance, bringing him gifts of all kinds, or fighting bloody battles just to get his attention. The same shit since he came of age almost two centuries ago, and he's so immune to it all at this point that every time mating season begins, he locks all the castle doors and orders guards to discard all present's that are sent to him.

The heat cycles of a demoness and even omega males just don't bother him like they use to when he was younger, and even then as a young pup he was still unbothered. He remembers when his first heat cycle started and he was so scared that he locked himself in his bedroom all night, shaking. His father had to sneak into his room and comfort him, trying to calm down a panicking young Sesshomaru. Then his mother came in minutes later and explained to him what mating season was and why it was important to find a mate as soon as possible to continue to royal family line and bring a new heir to the throne.

Ever since then, even after his father's death, his mother continuously goes behind his back to send suitors to his castle and gives out invitations he is unaware of, just because she's desperate for an heir and new pups to run around the castle. She's a conniving, manipulative woman and he has addressed more times than he can count that he wants her to stop her foolishness. When the time comes the right person will be worthy of his attention, but until then no one for the past two centuries has caught his interest.

Rolling his eyes, he snaps his fingers and the girls immediately stop dancing. Waving his hand carelessly he gets up and dismisses the woman out of his entertainment room. The two youngest ones look hurt, while the eldest demon princess sends an angry look his way and Sesshomaru's eyes light up in the dim room, upset that she has the audacity to glare at _him_. Immediately she looks away and scurries out the room with her sisters.

Walking out of another secret door in the room, he shuts it and goes to the nearest window. He jumps onto the stone window ledge and sneakily flies out and into the air, masking his scent so people still assume he's in the castle.

Rin is with her tutor taking reading lessons at the moment, and he certainly doesn't feel like doing more paperwork or meeting any further potential mates for the day. So what else better to do than see what his idiotic younger brother is up to. Inuyasha is the best entertainment he'll ever have, whether it's punching him in the face or watching him babble and act a fool when he's with his wench or undead mistress. His brother is quite the comedic one, he never ceases to put a smirk on Sesshomaru's face.

He finds him later that day and stays downwind since he knows Inuyasha's nose isn't on par with his own. Hiding in the trees and seeing Inuyasha in a clearing by himself, he thinks about how he should confront Inuyasha today.

All thoughts stop when the futuristic miko comes bursting into the clearing though, her face red and if possible steam would be coming from her ears and nose. Instead of making any moves, Sesshomaru decides to sit back and watch the argument he knows is about to unfold.

"Inuyasha, where were you last night? We woke up hours ago and have been looking for you all day!" She starts, and Sesshomaru is amused to see Inuyasha visibly flinch.

"Why the hell is it even any of your business where I go? You weren't back from your time yet and I went off to go do my own thing. Besides, Miroku was there to pull your ass out the well, so what does it matter." Inuyasha counters back.

"What does it matte-Inuyasha, I don't care that you go off to _do your own thing_, but tell me the truth. You went off to spend the night with Kikyo, didn't you?" Sesshomaru's eyes widen for a split second, surprised to see what looks like Inuyasha sweating bullets. He shakes his head at his younger brother, the fool still sneaking around and trying the manage two women at once. How many years has it been now?

"And so what if I did, why do you care?"

"I care because I expected to see my best friend after being gone for a week, just for me to come back and you not be here because you're off with _her_." Inuyasha glares and takes a step closer to the girl, but she doesn't cower and steps forward as well.

"Look Kagome, you said you were cool that we're not a thing anymore, so why should it bother you if I want to spend time with Kikyo?" The miko looks like she ready to pounce, and if looks could kill Inuyasha would be a dead man, Sesshomaru muses.

"Because Kikyo is using you and I don't think you guys should be together. She only comes around once in a while and you two do...whatever, then you don't see or hear from her again for months. Does that sound like a healthy relationship to you? She knows she has you wrapped around her finger Inuyasha, and you're just too blind to see it." Inuyasha snorts and smirks down at her.

"Oh I get it, you're just jealous aren't you Kagome?" She scoffs and shakes her head at his arrogance. Even Sesshomaru frowns, his brother really is stupid.

"Im jeal-Im not jealous! Think about it Inuyasha, if she really wanted you two to be a couple again, don't you think she would come around more often and make it official by now?"

"The only reason she doesn't come around more often is 'cause of you. Besides, you wanna talk about unhealthy? I'd rather spend the night with Kikyo than be 'sat' by you Kagome." Kagome opens her mouth the retort, then closes it, flabbergasted. Inuyasha immediately regrets his choice of words and goes to touch her, but Kagome slaps his hand away.

She lets out a bittersweet chuckle and says, "You're right, the woman who wants to drag you to hell and uses you is better than the girl who's your supposed best friend and only 'sits' you when you're out of line." She turns away and Inuyasha comes up behind her to rest his hands on her shoulders.

"I, Kagome, I shouldn't have said that, im sorry. I should have been there when you came back last night, you're right. But Kikyo called for me and I couldn't just not respond..." Kagome let's out a sigh and peeks over her shoulder.

"It's whatever Inuyasha, I just need a moment to myself. Go ahead and rejoin with the others. Besides Sango says she wants to talk with you about something." Inuyasha leaves without hesitation because it's an awkward situation and he doesn't want to strain things any further than he already has.

At this moment, a wide smirk grows on Sesshomaru's face and a plan starts to form. Inuyasha may talk a good game, but it doesn't take a blind fool to see that he is still in love with the young miko, vice versa. For years since his arm got cut off, his failed attempts at trying to take away the tessaiga has soiled his name in his mind. But what better way to rile Inuyasha up then play around with the miko?

Yes, Sesshomaru has much to plan. As much as he despises humans, he has more hate for Inuyasha and toying around with the miko sounds like fun. Better than dealing with horny demons that are unworthy of his time back home.

* * *

**Toki: So, I hope you guys like it so far O.O**** Please, leave a review and/or constructive criticism and let me know if you liked this or not! I'll be looking forward to feedback. As for now, I'll be going on to invest my soul into more Inuyasha. See ya!**

**Toki Out O3O**


End file.
